My Love's A Curse
by Meronichan
Summary: Teteiyusu reflects on his personal feelings and his duty of caring for the camatose Zadei.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**Seimaden**__** or any of the characters therein. The characters mentioned in the following fanfiction are property of Higuri You. All Rights Reserved. **_

Teteiyusu sat upon the bed near a sleeping demon he knew, the rays of the early morning sunshine illuminating the marble floors of the bedroom. The demonic angel brushed off some dust from the sleeping Zadei's face, the infamous general of the demon realm. He seemed as peaceful as ever, and the touch of his love's fingers sweeping over his features did nothing to rouse him.

But why should it? He'd been sleeping for well over 200 years. Teteiyusu had almost given up hope that the demon general would arise from his slumber ever again. But just in case it did happen, he would be the one who said, "Yes, Zadei, I've been here all this time, waiting for you. Won't you join me for your first real meal in decades?"

Teteiyusu couldn't make sense of the feelings that bound him here. He couldn't fully understand what made him stay in Laures' abandoned palace, ordering servants in his master's stead day after day, tending to a bedridden camatose with whom he shared some unshakable destiny.

The first task that Teteiyusu would tend to every morning was to check upon Zadei, and see if there was any change in his status. Of course, every morning he would find the same man in the same bed without any significant alteration whatsoever. Often times he would even bend down to place a small kiss on Zadei's lips, almost hesitantly, but the spell on him never broke. Even so, his lover's lips were soft and pliable. Curious, even, that the only movement Zadei was capable of in sleep was to injest some food that had already been crushed and gnashed for him.

Zadei had already lost a considerable amount of muscle from such a lean diet, the sheets covering his frame sheltered a weak and vulnerable body. Teteiyusu ran his hands along the biceps and shoulderblades of the sleeping Zadei, amazed that these arms had once pinned him down so many times, had broken his body as well as his spirit.

He wasn't the only one displeased with the demon general, after all. If he had ordered for Zadei's body to be removed, no doubt the ones left faithful to Laures would have torn him limb from limb. How odd it was that the one most thankful to Laures of all the rest had taken on the duty that not even a lowly chambermaid would have dared. Even so, in this duty he gained some soft of meager satisfaction. It was Zadei who needed Teteiyusu now, Teteiyusu was the protector, the one who held his fellow demon's life in his hands. He wasn't going to give up this one thing he had gained from the whole affair.

Now and again the angel's thoughts would return to his master. Laures had not once returned, he had continuously slipped under the radar of his demon scouts. He seemed more like a shadow than anything. Once you saw him out of the corner of your eye, he would disappear again. He apparently had no desire to be found, and even less of a desire to become the Lord of Demons once again. The void still stood in his absence, the lack of a leader of the demons caused many uproars and uprises throughout his kingdom. Karon, The leader of Hades, had also been eradicated, yet the demon Gerum had taken his place with very little resistance. He was well liked and received by the peoples of Hades, fortunately enough for him.

Teteiyusu could have taken the throne for himself, he suspected, but he knew that once he had fallen into the role there was no means of escape. He lacked the drive as well as the power to fill the shoes of Laures. There was no possibility that he could live up to his master's great legacy. Teteiyusu had the cunning, that was sure enough, yet the weakness of his spirit and body forced him into the part of the advisor for now unto eternity. And that was alright with him, as long as he had a master to whom he could confide. The void then, perhaps, hit Teteiyusu more significantly than anyone.

Hilda, however, he had heard much about. Though she was now long dead, she had become one of the human's worlds greatest celebrities, her vivacious dancing drew in crowds from miles around. He'd longed to see her dance, yet he never dared. Not only would the human world weaken him, he would be hounded by the humans and would have not even been allowed to take a glimpse at her, much less stay to see her dance. He thought that perhaps he would find Laures there watching her, but he knew that his place was here.

He had to put Laures out of his mind forever. The chances of finding him became slimmer as the years drew on, and upon the news of Hilda's death Teteiyusu expected news that Laures had been spotted somewhere in the human world, that he'd come out of hiding to search for her next reincarnation. The news, sadly, never came. Occasionally he would think of his master now, but moreso as a fond memory than in anticipation for a return.

Teteiyusu looked upon the face of the sleeping Zadei again. Zadei was really the only hope Teteiyusu had left. Laures would never return, yet there was always a chance that the demon general would awaken once again. He longed for it, yet in some ways he also feared it. They could not go on as it was before. Laures was gone now, and Teteiyusu was fully alive. There was nothing in the way now to stop them from being together, but something tore at Teteiyusu. It wasn't even a feeling of regret, though he did regret often and he did cry from time to time. It seemed to be more like a constant worry that stuck in the back of his throat, preventing him from breathing freely. What if he actually had to try and be happy with Zadei? What if, by some strange twist of fate, he began to actually love the man who had killed him in such a horrible way that he could only vaguely remember? Would Zadei replace Laures as the idol in his life, his true August King? That frightened him more than anything else.

Rising from the bed, Teteiyusu walked over to the great window facing east, and he opened it to let in the fresh breeze. The room must never get musty. No, not this room.

Staring out at the vast demonic kingdom of his old master, Teteiyusu began to talk to the sleeping Zadei, though he knew that he was, in actuality, only speaking to himself. He never expected an answer, really. It was as some people do with plants, the superstition that talking to them made them grow. Teteiyusu half expected that speaking to the unconscious Zadei would return some of his strength to him. Perhaps Zadei even heard him, who knows? But he never insulted Zadei in his sleep. He only said simple things, like about the weather, or the gruel which he fed to his patient for breakfast every day. Speaking of which, it should be coming soon.

"It's a lovely day," Teteiyusu remarked, looking over the hills as he sheltered his eyes from the sunlight. "Don't you think so? No, you wouldn't. It's nothing but darkness for you…" As he spoke, he began to close his eyes, drifting off into a daydream as he waited for the servants to bring their breakfast. For the longest time he heard nothing but the birds chirping, or the leaves brushing against one another. As he began to drift off into a full sleep, he heard a noise that made his heart stop instantly.

It wasn't coming from the outside. It was a soft noise, like the shuffling of legs and arms underneath crinkling fabric. He did not turn around to see what he already knew was happening, and then he heard a low whine, almost a growl, coming from someplace close. Turning his head slowly around, he faced the bed where Zadei lay. He dared not move closer towards the other now, yet from his place near the window he could see the other's eyelids twitching occasionally as the eyeballs underneath them began to move and adjust. The demon general's head and neck began to move then, and Teteiyusu could see Zadei's face contort in pain as blood flowed to the rigid muscles there which enabled movement.

Almost transfixed by this sight, Teteiyusu moved gingerly towards Zadei, until he stood directly over the bed which he had been sitting on only minutes before. Looking down in horror at Zadei's face, he almost jumped back as the demon general's eyelids slowly opened to reveal dim ecru orbs. Zadei's eyes were unable to adjust to the light of the room, and he groaned as his arms reached up to shield his vision from such a harsh brightness. Teteiyusu rushed towards the windows without thinking, shutting them and pulling the curtains tightly. Turning around once more, he could hear someone speaking in a hoarse and unbelieving voice, and he knew that it was himself. "_Zadei! You're awake_!"


	2. Chapter 2

Teteiyusu could only stare wide-eyed at what was happening right before him, powerless to move or even to speak. The culmination of 200 years had lead to this moment, a moment that he thought would never come, yet was happening right now. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but all that came out was a silent gasp.

Zadei's eyes were adjusting to what little light there was now in the room. After spending so many years in darkness, any amount of illumination must have seemed like walking on the surface of the sun. He seemed disoriented, as if he himself didn't believe he was awake, like he was moving in some sort of peculiar dream.

He strained himself as he attempted to move into an upward position. His eyes traveled across the marble floors, stopping at Teteiyusu's feet. Teteiyusu saw Zadei's awkward glance travel up his legs, stopping near his torso and then continuing upwards until their eyes met.

"_This is what is must feel like to see your child for the first time and have him recognize you," _Teteiyusu thought. What an odd idea, yet how perfectly fitting! Wasn't Zadei exactly like a child? Yes, in so many ways a petulant child, but possessing such a fierce will and disposition that no child could possibly afford.

"Te…Tetei…," was all the demon general could muster. His voice was low and barely audible, he was more speaking to himself than to Teteiyusu. He seemed unsure of himself as he spoke the other's name. It was as if all of the effort that wasn't used to keep his eyes open and his body erect had gone into speaking that one word. But oh, such yearning behind it, and such disbelief.

"Zadei,…I never…," Teteiyusu put the palm of his hand over his open mouth. Were his eyes watering? He felt a single droplet run down his cheek as he stood there.

"_Oh Gods, this can't be happening. Maybe we're both dreaming."_

But no, Zadei's eyes were moving now, away from Teteiyusu. Slowly Zadei moved his hands from underneath the covers to stare at them. He began to move his fingers now, as if he'd never done this simple movement before in his life. Was he assessing himself to make sure he was there, that he was awake? Of course he had to be awake, the pain in his body was too harsh to ignore. He lifted his left hand upwards and he began to rub the muscles of his sore neck.

"Damn, how…how long was I out?" again he spoke this simple diatribe to himself, rubbing the crust from his eyes. Slowly Zadei turned his torso towards Teteiyusu, who had not even moved in the slightest from where he stood.

For the longest while they stared at each other, or maybe it was only a few seconds. Who knows? It felt like forever. Maybe that was the sweetest part of it all.

The imperfections in Zadei's body were evident now. He seemed more like a skeleton of his former self, a cheap imposter of the Zadei known and feared by so many. But it had been so long, why not? He may as well be an imposter.

But Zadei couldn't believe the sight he saw before him. Ah, such beauty virtually unmarred by time. It didn't matter how long he was asleep, because Teteiyusu hadn't changed. No, that was wrong. He was the most gorgeous creature alive, his beautiful lover. But something was different about Teteiyusu. Zadei couldn't put his finger on it then. Of course Teteiyusu was alive once more, his left wing was now fully repaired. He was brighter, wasn't he now? More alive somehow. That was it, it had to be.

Zadei opened his arms, beckoning his angel to come forward. Teteiyusu couldn't refuse, but it was so difficult. His mind told him to stay, to flee even. But even now his body was disobeying him. Silently he swept across the floor towards the bed, stopping when he'd reached the edge. He should have been thinking a thousand things right then, but the feelings tearing at his heart cleared his mind. Everything he'd thought to himself over the years, everything he'd practiced to say if this moment happened were lost to him. Leaning over, Teteiyusu carefully wrapped his arms around the frail body of Zadei. Oh, yes. He was definitely crying.

"I missed you, Zadei. You've come back to me."

Zadei couldn't help but return the same gesture. He wanted to hold onto his angel even tighter, but he knew that he didn't have the strength. What was that his beautiful one was saying? Welcoming him back? Back to whom? Back to Teteiyusu? He wanted to believe that. He could have cried. Well, Teteiyusu was crying. Hell, that's all that ever happened. Zadei only had to wake up, and his angel was crying. Zadei felt the wet tears on his shoulder as Teteiyusu sat upon the bed, leaning his head against him ever so delicately. Gods, this must be some sort of dream. Teteiyusu was so deliciously warm, so open and caring.

"_I'm fucking dead, aren't I?" _

A random thought had passed into Zadei's mind. This was too perfect to not be some sort of lie. He wanted to believe that he was here, awake with Teteiyusu in his arms; the angel crying, yes, but here none the less.

Zadei didn't speak, he only moved his right arm across Teteiyusu's back, up and down in a comforting manner. Ah, so soft. And that smell! He'd almost forgotten it. Teteiyusu's own sweet smell was mingled with a soft scent of lavender, or was it lilac? Didn't matter, he could sniff out his angel from a mile away. It was his dragon blood that gave him a keen sense of smell.

Speaking of which, his hand! His mind had only just processed it. His dragon's hand had been turned into a normal one! Though he was in a frail state, he knew something was different in himself as well. Not just on the outside, his aesthetic appearance meant nothing. He felt drained somehow, not just of energy, but of some sort of life force which he'd always had was now missing. He could feel the void as if it were a gaping hole in his chest. No, don't think about it now. It doesn't matter. Teteiyusu, oh Gods! Teteiyusu. . .

Moving Teteiyusu away from himself, as much as he hated to, he had to see into Teteiyusu's eyes. Those mossy eyes, always so cold and distant. But now those same eyes were moist with tears, looking at him as surely as he was looking at his angel, full of life and desire and unbridled happiness.

"Yeah…," Zadei began. He was never good at this kind of shit. He was going to trip up. He wanted to say something meaningful. But he wasn't a smooth talker like Laures. Laures! Why did he have to think about Laures now?! Wasn't Teteiyusu being there enough for him? No, it would never be enough. As long as Laures was around, Zadei could never be at ease. "It hurts." "I know, Zadei. But you'll get better with time. You've been sleeping for a long, long while." Even Teteiyusu's voice was familiar, charming yet straightforward as always. _Slap me someone, I must be dreaming._

"And you…you're here so…how long have you been watching me?" Zadei questioned. Teteiyusu shrugged.

"I've been watching over you since you went into your sleep. I fed you, changed your sheets, whatever. It's not important," Teteiyusu looked down at his lap, resting his hands on the side of the bed. Was that a blush Zadei saw on those milky cheeks?

"Of course it damned well is important!" Zadei said, but it even hurt him to raise his voice to a timber more audible than a loud whisper. "You did all that? Why? Why not just let me die?"

It was like a heavy blow had been dealt to Teteiyusu. He seemed lost, unsure on how to answer. After all, he'd asked this same question to himself far more than once. But how could be possibly tell Zadei the truth? "I'm not sure myself. Faith, I suppose," Teteiyusu sighed. As he'd moved, his body was in direct alignment with a stream of light that had managed to sneak through the closed curtains. It played off of his long eyelashes, his green eyes dancing back and forth as if he were too embarrassed to continue. Zadei didn't say anything back to Teteiyusu about that, he just merely stared at his angel as one stares at a painting in a museum, not wanting to break the serenity of the moment.

"You're lovely," Zadei finally said. "I never told you that. But I mean it."

Teteiyusu turned his head towards Zadei, smiling weakly. It was like he didn't want to believe it, or he couldn't believe it, but smiled out of courtesy. Yes, he was always the courteous one.

"I wanted to preserve that beauty, I guess. I wanted to make it mine. But more than that, I-" Zadei bit his lower lip as he thought back on what had happened. Everything that had occurred rushed back to him like a tidal wave, with such fury. All of the pain and the sadness and the regret, so strong that gripped him tighter and tighter. It was worse than pouring salt into a fresh wound. Zadei's form seemed to want to implode upon itself, his eyebrows quivered as his face contorted into a visage of pure misery.

Zadei moved his legs up so that he could rest his head on his knees. He didn't want Teteiyusu to see him like this, even now. Why didn't Teteiyusu beat him? Why wasn't he screaming profanities at him? He should be in a dungeon, tortured, his body broken and sore. He'd gotten off too easily! So why was he in this spacious room, in this soft bed with this beautiful creature who had turned his entire world into a place of suffering and torment?

"Damnit! Damnit all to hell! I fucked everything up!" Zadei cried to himself, choking back sobs as he did so. The pain was so much worse than he thought it was going to be. Couldn't he just fall asleep again? To see what he wanted to see the most, only to have it follow with extreme disaster. It was more than he could bear. "I fucked it up, I couldn't make it right again. Gods! Where did I go wrong?!"

To see Zadei like this was heartbreaking. Teteiyusu had never seen Zadei so full of emotion. Frankly, he was afraid. He could feel himself shaking now. He could have said it was his fault, he could have easily blamed himself. But he didn't. Instead Teteiyusu reached out and placed a hand on Zadei's head. Zadei stopped his tantrum almost instantly.

"I have to tell you, Zadei. I wanted you to know about Laures. He's. . . he's disappeared. No one can find him. Not even me. No one."

Zadei moved his head up to look at his angel. His eyes were red now, itchy. He wasn't used to crying. But could it be true? Was Laures actually gone? He'd never come back, not even once since Zadei had been asleep?

"No one's been able to track him down. Hilda's already passed. She passed some time ago. There's. . .there's been fighting. No one to take the throne." "Not even you?" Zadei questioned. It would have been so easy for Teteiyusu to take up the position.

"No, I could never. You know that," Teteiyusu shook his head. Yeah, Teteiyusu couldn't rule the demon realm alone. Suddenly, a realization came over Zadei. About what his angel had said to him before. It was all coming clear. "You kept me alive because you wanted _me_, right?"

Teteiyusu's eyes closed. He nodded agreement.

"I need you, Zadei. I didn't think it could be possible. But everything's changed. Ever since that day you became the Titan, and I tried to end it with the sword of the Azelle. When I thought I would become a part of you, when Laures made everything new again. I had lots and lots of free time to dwell on it. It's not as if this is coming from nowhere." "I know, so?" Zadei questioned. "What did you think about?" He didn't care what Teteiyusu had to say. He just wanted to hear his angel talk, talk forever and lull him into a state of contentment.

"Well, the way I see it, Zadei, is that it's like we're new again. You understand? Laures sacrificed himself to give us this gift. We shouldn't waste it, you know?" Teteiyusu reached up to tuck a stray piece of his platinum hair behind his ear. Looking directly at Zadei, he smiled.

Zadei was in awe. Such a beautiful smile, even if it had an overtone of sadness. Such a simple, rudimentary thing that could make him so happy. The demon general moved forwards at the same moment Teteiyusu had decided to do the same. They both met there inbetween, their lips hovering dangerously close to each other. Enthusiasm for the words which Teteiyusu spoke and the hidden meaning behind them overtook Zadei, his ailing limbs still strong enough to grasp Teteiyusu's arms and pull him in for a prolonged and satisfyingly passionate kiss. It was like he was sleeping again, it was so blissful and he became so at ease with it. What wonderful magic this was.

"I'll do it, Teteiyusu. If you want me. If you'll have me, I'll be everything you want," Zadei's voice was stern then. It wasn't commanding, but it was sure and true. Teteiyusu was mildly surprised. Zadei wasn't like a child at all as he said these words, his voice had something altogether new in it, something Teteiyusu couldn't place.

"Will you be my love?" Teteiyusu asked, somewhat shocked by the boldness of his own words. He saw Zadei smirk his arrogant smirk which he had come to know Zadei by as Zadei's lips touched Teteiyusu's forehead in a tender manner.

"Just like you are to me, I'll be your everything. Forever and ever, my angel."

And that was all that Teteiyusu needed to hear.


End file.
